To perform a process, a typical image forming apparatus including various functions receives operations for various settings with respect to the image forming apparatus from a user. When instructing a complex process to the typical image forming apparatus, the user makes a large number of setting operations. It is desirable to shorten a time required for a setting that the user performs to instruct a series of process.